Child Of Mine
by Accasia Li
Summary: Just Check It Out! :P


**NARUTO KEPUNYAAN MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Child of Mine**

Aku tersenyum memandangi kedua matanya yang bulat dan bening itu, Ini adalah kali pertamanya aku memeluknya dalam dekapanku. Cantik.

Pada awalnya aku sangat takut akan kehadirannya, namun perlahan rasa takut itu musnah begitu saja, Bulan kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya hingga aku dapat menerima kehadirannya seutuhnya.

Ia bagaikan miniatur diriku, Hanya dengan menatap, memeluk dan menciumnya seperti ini saja ia berhasil mencairkan kekerasan hati dan rasa takutku.

"Apa kau ingat bagaimana ekspresimu dulu, Shika?" Cibir seorang gadis, ahh! Bukan! Wanita lebih tepatnya. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum lembut kemudian mengacak gemas rambutku.

"Hey! Ino!" protesku padanya, namun ia tetap saja melancarkan aksi usilnya itu.

"Shika! Aku Nara Ino, apa kau juga lupa bahwa kau sudah menikahiku 1 tahun yang lalu? Huh! aku benar-benar cemburu kali ini!" Ino istriku, mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, Aku hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihatnya, tak kuasa menahan tawa kecil yang akhirnya keluar dari mulutku.

"Shika, … Aku bahagia! Dulu, ku kira kau akan hidup dalam ketakutanmu itu, Kau ingat bagaimana ekspresimu saat mengetahui hal itu?"

Arah pembicaraan kami berubah menjadi serius ku pikir, aku terdiam, sejenak memejamkan mataku untuk mengingat apa yang telah terjadi saat itu, bak sebuah film, peristiwa itu terekam jelas dalam ingatanku.

Aku tersenyum, menariknya dalam dekapanku.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Aaa? Apa?" diriku tercekat, hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kata itu saja lidahku terasa kelu, berulang kali aku mengusap wajahku dengan kedua tanganku yang bergetar hebat.

Ino masih berdiri di hadapanku membawa kertas itu, menatapku yang terduduk lemas pada sofa _Apartment_ kami.

"Apa kau tidak bahagia?" tanyanya polos, aku tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, terlalu banyak hal yang membebaniku akhir-akhir ini.

Aku tidak tau, apa aku harus bahagia? Apa aku harus membujuk wanita yang ku cintai ini untuk mengugurkannya?

Ku pikir aku masih terlalu muda untuk hal semacam ini, memang benar aku mencintai Ino dan hubungan kami sudah sah. Namun, memiliki anak di saat diriku sedang sibuk dengan segala urusan tentang Konoha?

Kuhela napasku panjang. Mencoba berpikir.

Tentu saja aku ingin mempunyai bayi suatu saat nanti, bukankah sudah jelas saat itu aku dan Ino sudah membuat kesepakatan? Yah aku memang bodoh! Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan istriku karena kesalahanku.

"Shika _. . ._!"

Cairan bening mulai mengalir deras dari mata indahnya, Ia bersimpuh di kakiku, menatapku penuh harap.

Ya Tuhan, . . . ! Aku tak pernah tega melihatnya menangis seperti ini!

"Jangan Menangis!" suaraku berubah menjadi parau. "Aku takut." imbuhku.

"Kau takut? Apa yang kau takutkan? Kau takut memiliki bayi karena itu akan menghambat pekerjaanmu sebagai penasihat Naruto- _sama_?, Bagaimana aku bisa menikahi orang sepertimu, Shika? Orang yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada istri dan calon anakmu sendiri?!"

Wajahnya di penuhi dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata indahnya, wanitaku itu kini tak nampak rapuh, matanya tajam menatapku, posisinya tak lagi bersimpuh sekarang.

Perkataannya sangat nyaring dan kata demi kata yang tajam berhasil menghunus tepat di hatiku.

"Aku takut, aku takut akan menjadi Ayah yang buruk nantinya, Aku takut anak kita tidak akan mendapatkan lingkungan yang layak! Bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang mampu memberikan kehidupan layak untuk anak kita? Bagaimana jika kelak aku tidak bisa memberi contoh yang baik untuknya?"

Perlahan, aku mendekati Ino, dengan hati-hati aku mengelus perutnya yang masih datar itu.

"Maafkan aku dengan segala ketakutanku, kupikir aku belum memiliki penghasilan yang cukup untuk dapat membahagiakan mu dan anak ini, aku tidak memungkiri bahwa aku juga mempunyai ketakutan jika nanti aku tidak bisa menjalankan pekerjaanku dengan baik dan ketakutan terbesarku adalah bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak kita!"

"Shika . . .!"

Aku baru menyadari bahwa air mata juga telah keluar dari mataku, jika Ino tidak menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipiku dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Aku yakin bahwa kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak kita. Kau kira aku menerima lamaranmu tanpa sebuah alasan huh~?"

Ia tertawa kecil, Ino telah kembali, Gadis yang berhasil memenangkan hatiku telah kembali pada dirinya yang mungilnya mencubit gemas kedua pipiku.

"Aku yakin kau akan menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab, Tuhan memberitahuku bahwa kau akan memerankan tokoh seorang ayah yang akan selalu ada untuk bayi kita! Menemani dia bermain, menolongnya untuk berdiri lagi saat ia terjatuh, jika bayi kitaperempuan, kau akan _overprotective_ padanya, kau akan selektif memilih pendamping hidupnya atau bahkan tak mengijinkan nya untuk kencan, seperti ayahku, khekhe~."

Aku memandang istriku kagum, Aku membayangkan bagaimana menyenangkannya menjadi seorang ayah kelak. "Apa Tuhan memberitahumu bahwa anak kita nanti Perempuan, Ino?" Godaku, memotong perkataannya.

Ia mendelik tajam padaku, "Tidak!" dengusnya kesal, "Aku sudah berusaha menjadikan _moment_ ini serius dan romantis, tapi kau membuyarkan semuanya dalam satu detik!"

Aku tertawa keras memandangnya, Ia sudah membalikkan badannya, malu kurasa.

"Wajahmu memerah! Ya Tuhan . . .! Kau masih malu dengan suamimu?" Ledekku kemudian memeluknya dari belakang, "Ino."

Aku meletakkan kepalaku di pundaknya, "Aku Mencintaimu, Apa kau yakin aku akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak kita?" Aku berbisik lembut di telinganya.

Ia mengangguk, membelai pipiku pelan, "Aku sangat yakin!"

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin anak laki-laki!" godaku padanya.

 **Pletakkk~**

" _Ouchh_!" Erangku, sejak kapan tangannya itu sudah mendarat di kepalaku.

"Shikamaru ….!"

 **FLASHBAK END**

Aku ada di sana di saat ia memperjuangkan hidup dan matinya demi anak kami, Ia bahkan tidak menangis meskipun aku tau dia sangat kesakitan, terasa jelas dari genggaman tangannya yang erat mencengkramku.

Di saat itu pula aku sadar bahwa tak ada lagi yang perlu kutakutkan, jika Ino mampu untuk mengenyahkan rasa takutnya, lalu mengapa aku tidak?

Ku pikir selama ini hanya aku saja yang merasa ketakutan, namun aku tak menyadari bahwa wanita di hadapanku ini merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Takut akan ukuran tubuhnya yang akan berkali-kali lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya sebelum hamil, ketakutan menghadapi persalinannya dan ketakutan akan sikapku yang berubah karena kehamilannya.

Dia wanita yang hebat! Istriku memang hebat!

Dia pandai menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya, Aku banyak mendengar bahwa melahirkan itu sangat sakit, namun dia masih bisa tersenyum padaku, walaupun kadang wajahnya nampak menahan sakit.

Dan sampai pada akhirnya, Dengan satu dorongan kuat, juga cengkraman hebat pada tanganku, tangisan itu pecah! Bayiku! Bayi kami, aku melihatnya masih penuh darah! Aku tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisku, air mataku sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" kalimat itulah yang pertama ku ucapkan pada Ibuku, aku tersenyum, aku bahagia hingga rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Aku seperti berada di surga saat itu, tangisan yang pecah dari bibir mungilnya, benar-benar menyadarkanku bahwa menjadi seorang ayah itulah hal paling luar biasa dalam kehidupan kita, melindunginya, mengajarinya akan arti hidup, menemaninya bermain, hidupku sudah lengkap rasanya dengan kehadirannya.

Putri kecilku.

 **.TAMAT.**

* * *

 **Dedicated for ShikaIno lovers (Guardians). Tadinya mau ikutan event ShikaIno Fandays berhubung sudah telat dan karya ini bukan karya baru saya maka saya dedicated untuk kalian terutama untuk Yola, White Azalea, Sagita Naka dan Akabane Neko ㈵7**

 **Mohon maaf jika terdapat typo dan semacamnya ya . . . :)**

 **ENJOY ^^**

 **#Vale**


End file.
